Typically, the size of an antenna is related, at least in part, to the frequency range or wavelength of the signals of interest that are to be transmitted or received. For example, radio signals in the very high frequency (VHF) range of 30 to 300 MHz have wavelengths between 1 and 10 meters. Thus, VHF antennas, for example whip antennas, tend to be several feet long in order to approximately match one half to one quarter of the wavelength of the signal, depending on the design.
VHF radios are commonly used for communication systems in vehicles, tanks, helicopters, etc. The relatively long antennas, however, can be problematic and vulnerable, particularly in hostile environments, as they tend to protrude from the vehicle structure. These lengthy antennas can also present aerodynamic challenges for helicopters and other aircraft. Additionally, such antennas can reduce the effectiveness of vehicle concealment techniques.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.